1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method that may render a subpixel based on a viewing position of a viewer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatuses for displaying different images to both eyes of a human are classified into a stereoscopic type and an autostereoscopic type. A stereoscopic display filters a desired image through image division using a polarized light, time division, a wavelength division for differentiating a wavelength of a primary color, and the like, so that a 3D effect may be provided to a viewer when the viewer wears appropriately designed glasses that similarly filter a different divided image to each eye. An autostereoscopic display may enable differing images to be viewed within predetermined space, using a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens. The autostereoscopic display has an advantage of alleviating an inconvenience of having to wear glasses that are necessary with stereoscopic displays.
In particular, the autostereoscopic display may include a display that reproduces a general light field representing plural underlying light fields reproducing selectively different images observable from different directions, for example, to produce the 3D effect.